Further examination of the binding protein obtained from liver membranes will be made as to the structure of the protein as well as the glycopeptide moiety in an effort to establish the features which allow this protein to bind asialoglycoproteins. An effort will also be made to react L-asparaginase with a glycopeptide with a known sequence of carbohydrate units and having a terminal sialic acid. The influence of the glycopeptide on the half time of circulation and on the enzyme activity will be determined.